Chinese Zodiac
by Heart Reborn
Summary: Organization XIII are members of the Chinese Zodiac! What will happen? Different pairings as chapters are added.


The Chinese Zodiac

_1. Sequins_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters, or Kingdom Hearts for that matter. They all belong to Square Enix.

This chapter contains **Marluxia/Demyx**. A little boy x boy flirting, nothing more than that really. If you would like me to a do a pair of your choice, I gladly will. And so you know, the characters are **half nobody, half animal**. And **sequins** are the plastic pieces that shiny and colored, usually used in girls' clothes and crafts.

Btw, this is my first fanfic so please tell me if it's good or bad. Thanks.

* * *

Two bunny ears slowly raised from the surface of the couch. Surely enough, two blue-green eyes then began to follow. He watched and waited as he saw the beautiful boy, _man_, read his book. The beautiful short mane of pink framed his face, with dark blue eyes to accent it. He was reading, apparently. The blond with pastel yellow ears slowly made his way to the end of the couch, still watching him read. Before he walked any farther, he made a sudden stop. Then, he heard a page being turned and decided to keep going. As he made his way to peek over the top of the couch, he jumped back. Two rich, blue eyes smiled at him.

"Hello Demyx," he said and smirked.

The rabbit gulped, the horse had caught him. Demyx slowly walked over to him, his bunny ears bent over.

"Having fun?"

Demyx laughed nervously. "I wasn't watching you from behind the couch or anything…"

"No, of course not." Marluxia brought his hand out and lightly caught Demyx's chin. "What if I told you I do _things_ to animals who lie to me?"

The rabbit's ear twitched. Demyx then wrapped his hand around Marluxia's wrist. "What kinds of things?" he said and slowly began to smile. He caught the shock on Marluxia's face for that second and laughed softly.

"I see," the horse let go off the rabbit's chin and walked backed to his seat on the couch. "Come here." he then said after some silence and patted a seat next to him.

The rabbit crawled over the arm and continued to crawl over to Marluxia's patted spot. After getting to his destination he sat down on his knees and smiled at him.

Marluxia smiled some. "So, bunny boy, how do you want me to discipline you?"

"Discipline me? Like a spanking?"

Marluxia laughed. "Sure. _Or_, you can just pick up all the sequins I spilled." Marluxia pointed to the table and the area around it. "Even the floor."

"What! No way. Nuh-uh."

Marluxia smirked. "Then get your bunny butt over here." Marluxia patted his lap.

Demyx made a growl and decided picking up sequins would be his best bet. He, like liquid, fell to the floor and began to pick up the shiny, colored sequins. As he did, Marluxia smiled at the nice view.

Demyx felt Marluxia's eyes and turned around quickly, only to see him reading. The rabbit then continued to pick up the sequins, his fluffy tail raised to the ceiling as he tried to get under the table. Once again, he felt Marluxia's gaze. The rabbit turned around, yet again in his weird position, to look at Marluxia. Only to catch him reading.

Marluxia peered up from the book and smiled at Demyx. "Stay like that, I like the view."

Demyx growled at him and went back to collecting the stupid, shiny pieces. "Stupid sequins." the rabbit muttered.

As Demyx went further under the table his ears had to bend in order not to hit the surface, and sure enough he went to back up out of the table and banged his head.

"Owwie," the rabbit whimpered and grabbed his injured head.

The shrill bang caught Marluxia's attention. "Hmm? What happened?"

"I banged my poor head on the stupid table!" he growled and put the captured sequins into the small bottle they came in. Marluxia walked over and rubbed Demyx's head soothingly. "Feel better?" he asked softly.

Demyx nodded. After rubbing his head for a few more seconds he stopped.

"Don't worry, babe, your almost done."

Demyx turned and glared at him. "Yeah." As Demyx got back on his hands and knees he picked up more sequins and felt the gaze upon him again. He growled and turned his head. The horse was reading.

"Hmph," Demyx said and quickly turned to catch Marluxia's gaze. "Caught you!" Demyx smiled widely.

Marluxia smiled and laughed.

Demyx walked over to Marluxia and sat upon his lap. "You tipped the bottle on purpose, didn't you?"

Marluxia smiled and nodded and wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist. "And I also know that you were looking at my ass, too!"

Marluxia laughed. "And?"

"What if I told you I do _things_ to animals who look at my ass?" Demyx said. Marluxia's smile faded as Demyx devilish smile appeared.


End file.
